Alma Pura
by Meems-ishikawa
Summary: Matt, un actor reconocido, Mimi una actriz novata, se conocen en una pelicula, se llevara a cabo un amor entre ellos?podran controlar sus impulsos. mimato. entren y descubranlo


Hola a todos hace mucho que no escribía, pero hoy me anime, esta historia ya la tenía planeada pero no me atrevía a escribirla y ahora estoy aquí publicándola, espero que sea de su agrado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sakura Tachikawa ya que es su cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumple amiga! Pásala genial y también porque mañana es mi cumpleaños que raro ¿no?

*los personajes de digimon no son míos, solo los he tomado para crear esta historia.

Alma pura

1er capitulo: una propuesta

Entraban a un camerino dos señoritas de dieciséis y diecisiete años, la primera tenía el cabello lila, ojos color caramelo, usaba unos lentes antiguos, vestía una falda corta negra y una blusa holgada blanca con unas sandalias. La otra señorita tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura con las puntas onduladas, ojos castaños como su cabello, facciones finas y de tez blanca, traía puesto el vestido de Julieta ,largo hasta los tobillos de color crema con escote reservado, ceñido a su diminuta cintura y suelto de la cadera para abajo, con unos tacos de color blanco.

-¡Mimi la obra salió grandiosa! Romeo era tan guapo, tan estilizado, por eso me das envidia Mimi porque en cada papel que te toca te haces amiga de los actores más guapos -decía Yolei enojada, mientras yo intentaba sacarme el vestido, tenía muchos broches y me enredaba, pero cuando no Yolei imaginándose a "su romeo" solo es una obra y ya, el hombre perfecto no existe y eso lo sé desde pequeña-el beso creo que le dio ese toque mágico, me derretí-siempre se derrite por cualquier cosa-estoy tan emocionada y eso que ya acabó, pero ¡quiero que alguien me bese así!-expreso tirándose al sofá que estaba en una esquina del camerino

*Flashback*

Mientras todos en la gran fiesta bailaban, un joven peregrino encontró a una doncella, hija de los Capuleto.

-Si yo profano con mi mano indigna este santuario, mi castigo es éste: ¡mis labios peregrinos se disponen a borrar el contacto con un beso!-dijo Romeo con suma calidez

-¡Injusto con tu mano, peregrino eres, porque ella se mostró devota! No olvides que los santos tienen manos y que se tocan una mano y otra y palma a palma en el sagrado beso de los romeros en la romería.- respondí un poco nerviosa, había mucha gente, impacientes de saber lo que pasaría, aunque Romeo y Julieta sea una obra ya conocida internacionalmente, una cosa es leerla y otra verla.

-¿No tienes labios santos?-pregunto intimidándome

-…-no ¡no puede ser! ¡Me olvide lo que sigue! Tranquila, respira, todo va a estar bien-¡so-solo para rezar!

-¡Entonces, dulce santa, que los labios hagan también lo que las manos hacen! ¡Ellos ruegan, concédeles la gracia y así no desesperen de su fe!-dijo alzando un poco más la voz.

Kou es el que hace de Romeo, lo conocí en esta obra es un chico muy guapo, tiene dieciséis años es menor que yo por un año, tiene el cabello negro, ojos de color pardo realmente tiene una mirada impactante, estatura mediana, eso sí más alto que yo.

-¡Los santos no se mueven, aunque otorguen!-¡sí! Lo dije menos mal

-Entonces no te muevas, que mis ruegos van a obtener la gracia que esperaban ¡Ahora por la gracia de tus labios, quedan mis labios libres de pecado!-me besó, un beso dulce al principio y apasionado al final, es mi primer beso ficticio, que bien se siente.

Es la primera vez que hago una obra romántica, pero cuando me aceptaron, me sentí tan bien yo estaba cumpliendo una parte de mi sueño, con mi propio esfuerzo, quiero llegar muy lejos y ¡lo voy a lograr!

-Ahora tu pecado está en mis labios-como me encanta esta parte

-¡Qué culpa deliciosa me reprochas! ¡Devuélveme mi pecado!-me exigió y me volvió a besar

-Besas por devoción…-suspiré

*End flashback*

-Mimi ¿tus papas pudieron venir a la obra?-pregunto Yolei

-No pudieron, ya lo sabes, tenían que trabajar, a mis papas no les importa lo haga por eso ya me es irrelevante, aunque me den todo, de eso no me quejo, pero no me prestan atención, qué más da, ya crecí y esa atención que necesité, se esfumó

-Mimi no deberías hablar así, son tus padres, está bien, a su manera te demuestran su amor, pero siempre que deseas algo ahí mismo sacan tiempo de donde sea, también deberías valorar eso-me reprochó la peli-morada

-Mi situación económica es estable, pero yo actuó desde los once años y solo esa vez fueron y después me presentaron a mi "tutor", pero ¿cuándo yo pedí un tutor? que hasta ahora lo sigo teniendo y no digo que sea una mala persona, ha llegado a comprenderme más que mis propios padres, pero no era lo que necesitaba

-Eres una resentida, sabes cuántos niños sufren por no tener un pan ese día y tu solo porque tus papas no pueden estar todo el tiempo contigo te pones así, Mimi déjame decirte algo que ya lo debes de saber de sobra pero aun así te lo repetiré una vez más, MADURA-me sermoneo otra vez Yolei, si, es mi mejor amiga pero no soporto cuando me dice todo esto siempre terminamos en la misma conclusión, perdón, siempre termina en la misma conclusión

-Tú dices eso porque tienes hermanos, cuando eras pequeña tenias compañía, yo no Yolei, solo tenía a la servidumbre y a mi tutor- dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar con eso, Mimi?-me preguntó con una mirada desafiante-perdóname por ser tan dura, pero en la vida vas a enfrentar problemas más complicados y ¡qué! Te vas a poner a llorar y a hacer un berrinche-me criticó Yolei sin temor a mi reacción - La verdad yo no considero esto un problema más bien es la ley de la vida, los padres trabajan por sus hijos, te dan lo mejor, te llaman cada vez que pueden, si te enfermas están ahí, pero por lo visto no cambias tu manera de pensar, ya te tocara ser madre

-¿Tu lo eres?-le pregunté

-No, pero intento entender a mi madre, yo desde muy niña cuidaba a mis hermanos, porque mi padres trabajaban y ¿crees que me quejaba? Obvio que no Mimi, con eso apoyaba a mis padres porque en el estudio era muy mala

-¿Por qué te pones tan seria con este tema? Sabes, me das miedo-me sinceré

-Porque me parece inaudito, escúchalo bien, que sufras por algo que no existe no hay dicho problema que crees Mimi tus papas trabajan arduamente por ti, no lo olvides, eres su única hija, así lo decidieron.- manifestó Yolei

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Yolei porque tienes las palabras exactas para ponerme triste-me reí-gracias- corrí a abrazarla

-Siempre estaré ahí Mimi-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

¡Corte!-gritaron-¡queda!

Se acabaron las grabaciones del comercial para un perfume, estoy agotado, la verdad es que no me gusta hacer comerciales, tienes que repetir y repetir la misma escena, es cansador, no sé porque acepte, más bien mi representante, ken Ichijouji, me obligó, dijo que lo que tenía que interpretar sería muy beneficioso para mi carrera.

-Yamato, vámonos ya termino-dijo Ken agarrando mis cosas-toma las llaves-cogí las llaves y caminamos hasta el ascensor, entramos y el apretó el botón del sótano.

Subí a mi Mazda 3, de color negro, el cual me compre hace medio año, lo cuido más que a mi propia vida. Ken puso mis cosas en los asientos traseros, porque le da flojera poner las cosas en la maletera.

-¿Dónde te dejo?-pregunté, mientras frenaba porque la luz cambio a rojo

-Déjame en la compañía tengo cosas que hacer-dijo seriamente

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte de nuevo, haciendo mis luces para doblar a la derecha

-Hay una propuesta que voy negociar-me dijo impaciente

-Por favor, que no sea un comercial-le sonreí sínicamente

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que es algo muy interesante-comento tranquilamente-solo espero que sepas separar el trabajo con tu vida personal

Pare en la entrada principal de la compañía, Ken se bajo y lo último que dijo fue gracias

Ni me dio tiempo para preguntar ese maldito, a ¿qué se referirá? Seguí mi camino hasta mi departamento, lo guarde en el estacionamiento y después subí las escaleras, quería hacer algo de ejercicio aunque solo sean tres pisos. El departamento está en buena zona, tampoco quiero llamar mucho la atención. Abrí la puerta y solo me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Me tire en la cama y suspire

-Que cansancio…-cerré los ojos y se me vino a la cabeza una pelirroja- ¡qué estas pensando idiota! Olvídate de esa…que solo te hizo sufrir

-Pero la quieres ¿no?-hablo mi subconsciente

-¡No! Solo era una ilusión-dije fríamente

-Se pueden unir otra vez-volvió a hablar mi subconsciente

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar!-grite tapándome con la almohada-mierda ¿qué me pasa? Se supone que ese tema ya quedo en el pasado, solo duérmete

-¿Qué quieres decir, Joe?-pregunte jugando con el lapicero azul

-Ya te lo dije ken, Matt tiene todo los rasgos del personaje principal, la sinopsis ya te la conté, bueno y del elenco no te puedo hablar mucho, todavía no encuentro a la protagonista, los personajes antagónicos, ya sabes Sora Takenouchi y Michael y ¿qué dices?-pregunto Joe, el director de la película

-¿Cómo se titula la película?-pregunte, hay que saber todo porque después Matt me pregunta y no sé que responderle

-"Alma Pura"-respondió el peli-azul

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- volví a preguntar

-Porque… buena pregunta, no sabría contestarte, pero en lo que si estoy seguro es que la protagonista tiene que ser alguien dulce, decidida, valiente, que quiera hacer bien las cosas, este papel es un poco difícil tiene que transmitir muchos sentimientos-indico el director

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Pensaba en Sora, pero ella no tiene todas esas cualidades que necesito, así que está descartada; ella será la mala de la película-comento Joe sacándose los lentes y cruzando los brazos para mirarme de frente-dime tu respuesta-solicito Joe

-Decidido, Matt estará en el elenco de "Alma Pura"-sentencié

-Quiero hablar con esa chica, me parece que puede ser su oportunidad para lanzarse a la fama-dijo un hombre pelirrojo, de tez blanca, ojos negros, estatura mediana aproximadamente de unos veinticinco años

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que se ilusione, ella es una buena actriz, joven, pero es la mejor del instituto- dijo un chico con el cabello alborotado

-¿Tai tienes una relación con ella?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-No… solo amistad, comenzamos juntos a estudiar y le agarre cariño nada mas Izzy-contesto el moreno

-¿La quieres?

-Ok, para que te miento, si, me gusta, hace bastante tiempo le declare mis sentimientos, pero ella los rechazo-concreto Tai

-Comprendo... ¿no quisieras ir con ella a hacer el casting?-propuso Koushirou

-Mimi vamos a comprar un helado ¿sí?-pregunto Yolei con su carita de yo no mato ni a una hormiga

-¿Ahora? Yolei hace frio ¿cómo se te ocurre comprar un helado en invierno?-pregunte mirándola rara

-¡Hay! Está bien, solo acompáñame, no te pido mas-me dijo caminando más rápido a la heladería

-Yolei yo no dije si-se paró en seco y voltio catastróficamente-si, vamos- la agarre del brazo y comencé a correr

-¡Mimi no tan rápido! ¡No es tan urgente!-gritaba Yolei, yo hacía como si no la escuchara- ¡Mimi!

-Yolei quiero llegar ya a mi casa, estoy cansada, quiero dormir- explique cuando llegamos a la puerta de la heladería

-Ok lo compramos y nos vamos, ¿por qué te estresas? ¡Te van a salir arrugas!-le lancé una mirada fulminante- ya vengo- se fue a la caja a pagar y regreso con dos bolas de helado una de chocolate y la otra de… ¿menta?

-¿Te gusta la menta?-pregunte queriendo reírme

-Obvio-explote, comencé a reírme a carcajadas, toda la gente del establecimiento me miraba, que vergüenza, me detuve y Salí del lugar, Yolei me siguió- ¿qué te dio tanta risa?-pregunto inocentemente

-Es que...-quería volver a reírme, pero no, me contuve-cuando tenía siete años, mi mamá me compro un helado de menta, pero a mí se me callo del barquillo y se ensuciaron mis zapatos, yo no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o salir corriendo, de repente llego un perro y comenzó a lamer mis zapatos, a mi me asusto pensaba que me iba a morder, pero no solo lamio mis zapatos y se fue, mi mamá y yo nos quedamos frías, y comenzamos a reírnos. Que buenos recuerdos…

- Que linda experiencia Mimi- comento Yolei, de pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular

-¿Sí?-conteste-Tai ¡que sorpresa!

-_Mimi ¡ven al instituto ahorita mismo!-exigió Tai_

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?-pregunte atemorizada

_-No todo lo contrario, hay algo que quieren proponerte, no preguntes más ¡ven rápido!-me colgó_

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quería?-pregunto Yolei exaltada, comiendo su helado

- Me dijo que valla al instituto porque hay una propuesta para mí…

-Y ¿qué esperas? ¡Vete ya!-me grito, volteé a verla, estaba muy segura, me despedí haciendo un ademan con la mano y Salí corriendo-¡suerte!-fue lo último que escuche de Yolei

Tome un taxi y le indique la dirección, había poco trafico por eso llegue en pocos minutos a mi destino, entre por la puerta principal y vi a Tai sentado en la escalera

-Mimi que bueno que llegas, ven es por aquí- Tai cogió mi mano y me llevo hasta un salón del segundo piso, el ultimo del pasillo, note que se sonrojo al contacto, pero no dije nada -entra por favor

Entre como me indico Tai, había una persona sentado en unas de las carpetas

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?-pregunto un hombre pelirrojo

-Buenas tardes, si soy yo-respondí

-Te vi actuando de Julieta, y me parece que tienes potencial, pero eso yo no lo decido, quería proponerte que vayas a un casting

-¿Un casting? ¿De qué?-pregunte desconcertada

-Seria para una película, el director todavía no encuentra a su protagonista, y creo que tu encajarías muy bien, eres novata pero sé que lo lograras-me dio entusiasmo

-Pero soy menor de edad-detalle

-Sí, pero eso se puede solucionar con un permiso de tus padres

- Mis padres están fuera del país

-¿Tienes algún tutor?-pregunto

-Sí, tengo uno-manifesté

-Bueno si pasas el casting, entonces lo necesitaremos, Tai también va hacer el casting, así que no te preocupes- me asombre

-¿Cuándo es el casting?-pregunte entusiasmada

-Pasado mañana, así que prepárate, es para una película, no es nada fácil-sugirió

-Disculpe, no sé su nombre

-Es mejor así Mimi, que todavía no sepas mi nombre hasta que hayas pasado el casting, pero eso sí, nos volveremos a ver-se paró de la carpeta-nos vemos- se despidió

-Hasta luego-me dejo completamente desconcertada, que extraño, pero voy a luchar, voy a pasar ese casting, ¡lo voy a pasar!

Acompañe a Koushirou hasta la salida y le agradecí por la oportunidad

-Si dices que es tan buena, que lo demuestre, porque el director quiere más que una cara bonita-advirtió Izzy

-¡Lo hará! Sé que puede hacerlo, ¡confió en ella!-dije sonriendo

-eso espero, adiós-se despidió

Koushirou ha cambiado mucho, ha madurado, y eso es lo que me molesta, me cuidaba cuando era pequeño, por eso le tengo respeto y me sorprendió verlo por aquí, también me alegro, es un gran amigo.

Creo que Mimi si puede lograrlo, es de las personas que no se rinden fácilmente, dejando mis sentimientos de lado para que confié en mí y me vea como su amigo, aunque esa sea la única manera en que me ve.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular y lo único que me quedo por hacer fue contestar, ¿Por qué interrumpen mi sueño? Estoy muy cansado

¿Sí?-conteste de mala manera

-Matt te espero mañana a primera hora, es importante-indico Ken

-Ken estás demente, me muero de sueño, voy a medio día he traba….

-Matt no me vengas con tonterías, sabes como es este trabajo, tú lo escogiste como forma de vida, así que mañana a primera hora-me interrumpió mi representante-adiós- y encima me colgó

Hasta ahora me pregunto porque lo elegí como representante, porque no piensan que soy un ser humano y que también me canso, trabajo, trabajo solo eso puedo pensar. Toda una semana me he levantado a las 6 de la mañana, tengan consideración.

Me voy relajar, mucho estrés no es bueno para la salud, me pare de la cama y entre al baño, comencé a quitarme la ropa y entre a bañarme, el agua estaba fría, mucho mejor.

Cuando termine me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura dejando todo mi torso al descubierto y las gotas cayendo graciosamente, sonó el timbre, nunca me dejan en paz, bueno sea quien sea se gano conmigo, que modesto que soy, camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Estoy tan feliz, tan nerviosa, no sé nada de esa película y tengo miedo a no pasar el casting, Tai ha depositado su confianza en mí y no puedo decepcionarlo, voy a llamar a Yolei para contarle todo, marque su número y no me contestaba, volví a marcar su número y después de varias timbradas me contesto

-¿Dónde para ah?-pregunte haciéndome la molesta

-¡Mimi! Yo decía porque no me llama, hay lo siento había dejado mi celular en el dormitorio de mi mama pero ya estoy aquí así que cuéntame, ¿de qué se trataba esa dichosa propuesta? Ya se Tai se te volvió a declarar, si lo sabía, ¿que mas podía ser?, ¿no entiende que tu solo lo ves como un amigo?-pregunto Yolei indignada

-¿de qué hablas Yolei? Tai ya entendió, la propuesta era para ir a un casting pasado mañana es para una película, ¿no te parece genial?-comente entusiasmada

-¿de verdad? ¿Para una película? ¡Júramelo!-exigió Yolei anonadada

-¡te lo juro! Yo también me quede como tonta, Yolei estoy muy contenta, voy a dar todo de mi para pasar el casting, las oportunidades de la vida solo pasan una vez y esta es mi oportunidad si la desaprovecho seria una completa tonta-reconocí

-bien dicho Mimi, yo te apoyo, y sé que lo lograras-me dio ánimos

-Yolei, hija ven ayúdame con el arroz-pidió la mama de Yolei

-¡voy!-grito Yolei- mimi ya escuchaste, tengo que ayudar a mi mama, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea-agregó

-ok, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, ¡cuídate Yolei!- me despedí y colgué

Y ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen un review, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Atentamente

Meems-Ishikawa


End file.
